Team Mario vs Team Sonic
|-|TheMetallicBlur= Team Mario vs Team Sonic is a What If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Sega! Which world-famous team will prove stronger then the other? Let's settle it once and for all! Intro ( Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Aw man! Wiz: What's wrong? Boomstick: Remember the pun I used in the last episode? Wiz: Yeah, why? Boomstick: Well. now it means jack-diddly squat! Wiz: Well, anyway, teams are important for many things: sports, businesses, and friendships Boomstick: And sometimes, even for the good guys. Wiz: Team Mario, composed of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad Boomstick: And Team Sonic, composed of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Wiz: To make things less complicated and for a more honorable fight, no power ups will be used. Boomstick: Oh, but Boomstick, they're part of the arsenal and the characters use them and they're cool and iconi- SHUT UP! This is our show and this is how it's gonna work! Wiz: I'm the Wizard and he's the Boomstick and it's our job analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Team Mario ( Cue ~ Overworld theme - New Super Mario Bros. 2) Wiz: In his adult years, when Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser, Mario set out to rescue her and he did. Afterwards, he had gone to bed so that he could get some rest. Boomstick: As he was dreaming, he started so hear some weird sounds, only to realize that his dreams were being brought to life. All thanks to some guy named Wart. Wait, an early Mario villain that's not Bowser! I must be the one dreaming! Wiz: Afterwards, he formed Team Mario with his brother Luigi, girlfriend Peach, and friend Toad. And together they beat Wart. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi are incredibly strong, pretty fast, and super durable. Mario possesses pyrokinesis and Luigi possesses electrokinesis after being taught by the Fire god and Thunder gods respectively. They also have their own hammers. ( Cue ~ Mario Circuit - Mario Kart 8) Wiz: Mario possesses the Mario Tornado, an attack where he spins into his opponent with his arms sticking out. The Super Jump Punch allows Mario to uppercut and rack up damage. His ultimate attack is the Mario Finale, which is when he shoots two fireballs that spiral around each other and grow in size. He also has a butt stomp called the Ground Pound. ( Cue ~ Luigi's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged) Boomstick: Luigi has his own attacks. His Luigi Cyclone is like the Mario Tornado. The Green Missile allows Luigi to launch himself into his opponent by farting. I wanna do that! His Super Jump Punch launches his opponent into the air rather than racking up damage. Luigi also has the Poltergust 3000, which not only sucks up ghosts, but can unleash water, fire, and ice. Only two of those is useful for battle They also possess Bros. Attacks for when things get rough. Wiz: And they're quite effective. Boomstick: With Splash Bros, Mario jumps on Luigi and Luigi goes under him and Mario unleashes a Spin Jump alongside Luigi. With Chopper Bros, Mario hammers Luigi into the ground and jumps. Luigi then pops up and brings Mario up and Mario hammers down on the opponent. Wiz: With Swinger Bros, Mario grabs Luigi and throws him into an opponent. With Fire Bros, Mario launches Fireballs into the air and Luigi deflects them with his hammer into the opponent. Boomstick: That's all of Mario's. These are Luigi's. With Bounce Bros, Mario throws Luigi into the air and he jumps alongside him and together they crash into the opponent. With Knockback Bros, Luigi launches Mario into the enemy. With Cyclone Bros, Luigi hammers down Mario and Mario spins Luigi and his hammer, allowing Luigi to unleash a spinning hammer attack. With Thunder Bros, Luigi hops off Mario and slams on the opponent and blasts electricity on everyone. Luigi's Negative Zone can cause different effects, ranging from dizziness to tripping over nothing. But before he can take advantage of his power, he has to finish his dance. ( Cue ~ Peach's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged) Wiz: Of course, we can't leave out Peach. She posesses a frying pan, tennis racket, and golf club. She can also pull and throw Turnips from nowhere. she also wields a parasol named Perry that can stun enemies. Boomstick: She also has powers from touching the Vibe Scepter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wiz: I'll take over. With Gloom, she can emit weaponized tears and move faster. Rage makes her invulnerable but slower. Joy allows her to float, and Calm creates a bubble that heals. Boomstick: She's also able to summon sheep that can put her foes to sleep and her Mega Strike Empress Peach, which can obliterate the human head. And her attack, the Peach Bomber, allow her to hit opponents with her butt. ''' ( Cue ~ Toad's Turnpike - Mario Kart 64) Wiz: And the last member of Team Mario is Toad, who isn't exactly the strongest, is still capable. He can throw his enemies around, unleash strong kicks, and even emit harmful spores, though they don't have a secondary effect. He can also use his spores to summon big mushrooms from the ground, which can hinder an opponent's movement. '''Boomstick: With this, they've beaten Wart, gotten past Mario's weird dreams, and have taken down Bowser. Peach, one time even rescued her other team members from Bowser after they were kidnapped. Wiz: But even with their awesome feats, they still have their downsides. Mario and Luigi tend to rush in without a plan and Luigi's a major coward. Peach is quite reliant on others and can be kidnapped easily. Boomstick: Even Mario could kidnap her! Wiz: And Toad, like Luigi is a major coward. Plus, he's quite frail. Boomstick: Even so, expect to see these guys in the nightmares of the Koopa Troopa. Mario: Here we go! Team Sonic ( Cue ~ Sonic Heroes - Sonic Heroes) Wiz: While running in a desert, Sonic was found by his friends Tails and Knuckles. Tails said that Eggman had some kind of doomsday device that he would use in three days. Boomstick: But being Sonic the Hedgehog, he called it a "party" and formed Team Sonic to stop Eggman. Wiz: As they traversed different places, they soon discovered that Metal Sonic was actually disguised as Eggman. Boomstick: Ahhh! You ruined the surprise! Wiz: Sorry for the spoiler, but after the experience, Team Sonic still remained. (Cue ~ Free - Sonic Free Riders) Boomstick: Each Team Sonic member can do the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, and Homing Attack. Plus, each of these three fall under their respective category: Speed, Flight, and Power. Sonic is Speed, Tails is Flight, and Knuckles is Power. The speed character can speed up gameplay, but for something not so game mechanics, they specialize in a tornado-based move which can activate poles and switches. Sonic's Tornado attack, in this case, is the Blue Tornado. It creates a tornado that not only activates stuff, but it also can flip opponents and stun them and remove Armor. Wiz: The Flight character can carry both the Speed and Power character. Tails is strong enough to carry Sonic and Knuckles. The Power character, Knuckles, can smash boulders in the way. ( Cue ~ Un-gravitify - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity) Boomstick: Sonic can use the Sonic Boost, which lets him surround himself with blue energy that can bash through anything. His Sonic Heal lets him heal himself by vibrating his molecules. Sonic can use the Sonic Eagle, which unleashes a powerful axe kick. His more useful attacks are the Focused Homing Attack, which allows him to spam his Homing Attack even faster. Somersault Kick allows him to unleash a stunning somersault. Wiz: Tails possesses attacks involving his tails. His Tails Swipe lets him lash out his tails on his opponents. The Typhoon attack lets him spam his Tails Swipe attack constantly. The Tails Dunk allows him to swat his opponent down to the ground. He also wields the Magic Hand and Energy Ball arm cannon. Boomstick: The Magic Hand is a large punching weapon involving a boxing glove connected to a chain. The arm cannon can shoot lasers in the form of spheres. He's also got bombs ranging from: regular, napalm dummy rings that surround him, and flash bangs that somehow decrease durability. And with his Shield and Medi Bots, he can heal and protect himself. Wiz: Let's not forget about Knuckles. His Hammer Punch allow him to punch the ground creating a shockwave that stuns enemies. The Megaton Hook lets Knuckles hit with a 360 degree punch. His Rock Free Fall throws a rock at his opponent. But one of his most potent attacks is Volcanic Dunk. With it, Knuckles punches the ground so hard that he literally creates a volcanic eruption that also spews out fireballs. Boomstick: How the HECK does he do THAT! Wiz: Well, Knuckles does possess a natural connection to the Master Emerald, which probably explains his weirder abilities. One example is his Thunder Arrow. With it, Knuckles can hit his opponent by summoning a lightning bolt to hit them. It can also confuse them. he also possesses limited geokinetic abilities and can even dig. His Major Eruption lets him dig underground and unleash a surprise uppercut on his foe. The Knuckles Heal lets him heal via earth elemental energies. And his Meteor Crush summons a huge rock from the sky. Boomstick: If I knew that could happen, I'd try to guard the Master Emerald! Wiz: However, they also possess combo attacks. Boomstick: Thunder Shoot lets Tails punt Sonic and Knuckles into the enemy, all while they're surrounded in electricity. Wiz: Fire Dunk lets Knuckles launch Sonic and Tails like fireballs. By that, I mean that Knuckles throws Sonic and Tails so fast they become surrounded by fire due to air friction. And if that fails, Knuckles can just use Sonic and Tails as boxing gloves. Boomstick: Rocket Accel lets Tails and Knuckles push Sonic into an enemy as long as Sonic is in spinball form. Wiz: But their ultimate attack is the Sonic Overdrive. With this, Knuckles grabs tails by his feet. Tails does the same to Sonic. Knuckles then spins them around and then he releases them and Tails kicks Sonic, initiating the Light-Speed Attack, decimating any opponent on the field or vicinity of Team Sonic. ( Cue ~Open Your Heart - Sonic Adventure) Boomstick: But if that fails, they can just use the Triple Tornado. With it, Team Sonic walks up to an enemy, then Sonic creates a tornado around his foes. Afterwards, Tails and Knuckles go in the twister and then Sonic. As they're in the tornado, they hit the opponent until the tornado dissipates and then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles land a hit on the opponent. That must be like, nauseating for the opponent. I mean, spinning inside a twister, getting hit multiple times, and landing only to get hit on the head three times. I mean seriously! Wiz: They've done some pretty cool feats. They've beaten Team Rose and Team Dark. They lasted in two gladiatior-like matches and beat Metal Overlord, albeit by Super Forms. Boomstick: And they're so skilled that they were able to win the second World Grand Prix. And before anyone asks, this involved Extreme Gears, which are pretty much the Sonic versions of hoverboards Wiz: But like any fictional characters, they have weaknesses. Sonic is cocky and can't swim. Tails is afraid of ghosts and thunder. Knuckles can tend to be a bit gullible. Boomstick: Despite any of their weaknesses, they're one of the best trios in the Sonic universe! Sonic: Alright! Our next adventure awaits us so there's no me to waste! We are Sonic Heroes! Interlude Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Team Sonic was running through a grassfield. Sonic: Come on, guys! Adventure awaits. Knuckles: Dude, someone could try to take the Emerald. Tails: who would, Knuckles? Knuckles: Probably a monkey, robot, bandicoot, and a hippo. Sonic and Tails pause. Sonic and Tails: What?! Knuckles: Oh, I didn't tell you about that? It's quite a doozy! Sonic and Tails: Ok then. They were running until they were accosted by Team Mario. Mario: I'm-a gonna kill you as-a revenge. Luigi: Me too. I won't be-a humiliated by some deformed, stupid tanooki. Tails: How were you guys even revived? Peach: You can thank Rosalina. Toad: Now you'll pay for killing Mario and Luigi! Team Sonic and Team Mario got into their fighting positions! Fight! ( Cue ~ Ultimate Bowser - Super Mario 64) Sonic went for Mario and used the Sonic Boost, but Mario dodged it and used his Ground Pound but was interrupted by the Rock Free Fall. Tails went for Luigi and used the Tails Swipe and hit him. Knuckles: A princess and a mushroom? Don't expect me to go easy! Knuckles used the Major Eruption and went to attack Peach and connected with Peach's head. Toad proceeded to hit Knuckles and was grabbed by Knuckles. Knuckles proceeded to punch Toad repeatedly until Peach attacked with the Peach Bomber and knocked back Knuckles and Toad. Knuckles: Not bad, but I'm more than capable of taking you down! Peach activated Rage and went to attack but Knuckles countered with the Hammer Punch and made Peach stumble, causing her to lose her anger emotions. ( Cue ~ Stand and Fight, Luigi! - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Meanwhile, Tails was busy with Luigi. Luigi: This rematch is-a mine! Luigi proceeded to hit Tails with his hammer, but Tails surprised him with his shield bot. He got rid of it just as soon. Luigi attacked with the Green Missile, but Tails deflected it with the Tails Swipe. Tails: You made that mistake in our first fight! Luigi fires his Thunderhand attack and hits Tails. Tails gets up and surrounds himself with his dummy ring bombs while using the Medi bot. Luigi runs to attack with his hammer, but is blown away by Tails' dummy rings. Luigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tails: How's that for an introduction, eh? Meanwhile, Sonic was fighting Mario. Sonic countered Mario's Tornado attack with his Blue Tornado. Sonic used the Homing Attack, but it was deflected by Mario's Hammer. Mario proceeded to use the Mario Finale, but Luigi had landed on top of him. Luigi: Sorry brother. Mario: It's ok. Together, we can-a take-a down this abomination. Mario used Fire Bros. and sent fireballs Luigi's way. However, Luigi got hit by one of Tails' napalm bombs and wondered what he was covered in. Unfortunately, the fireball hit and Luigi was on fire. He brought out his Poltergust and asked Mario to spray water on Luigi. Mario used the water mode and sprayed down Luigi. Luigi: Thanks, brother. However, they noticed that Sonic and Tails were gone. ( Cue ~ Race to Win - Sonic Rivals 2) Luigi: Where'd that-a hedgehog and tanooki go? Sonic and Tails found Knuckles fighting with Peach and Toad. Knuckles had avoided Peach's sleepy sheep and Empress Peach attack. Sonic and Tails used the Rocket Accel on Peach. Knuckles: Thanks for the help! Not that I needed it. Sonic proceeded to use the Focused Homing Attack and hit both Peach and Toad. Sonic started charging up his Spin Dash and Tails used a flash bang to stun Peach. Sonic used the Spin Dash and connected with Peach. Toad retaliated by using his spores to surround and trap Team Sonic with his giant mushrooms. ( Cue ~ What I'm Made of - Sonic Heroes) Knuckles: Follow me, guys! Knuckles dug underground and Sonic and Tails followed. Knuckles surprised Toad with a Major Eruption attack. Then Knux hit Toad to where Peach was. Tails popped out of the hole and threw two flash bangs at Peach and Toad. But before they could execute their plan, Mario and Luigi came back. Mario: Don't think we forgot, you-a filthy animals! Sonic: You guys do what you're trying to do! I'll stall these creeps. Mario and Luigi used Cyclone Bros and went for Sonic, but he countered using the Blue Tornado, stunning and launching the Bros into the air. Tails threw two flash bangs for good measure and Peach and Toad were stunned. Knuckles took this opportunity and told Tails to help Sonic. He then used Volcanic Dunk and burned both of them to ashes at the same time. Mario: PEACH, TOAD, NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm-a gonna kill you slowly so that I can feel pleasure in your-a suffering. Sonic: Shall we, boys? Tails and Knuckles: Oh, yeah! Knuckles used Fire Dunk and launched Sonic and Tails into Mario and Luigi, knocking the Bros back. Tails had used Thunder Shoot and stunned Mario and Luigi, leaving the Bros open to the Rocket Accel. Sonic used the Somersault Kick and stunned Mario, helped by the Thunder Arrow. Tails used a flash bang to stun Luigi. Team Sonic initiated the Sonic Overdrive and hit Mario and Luigi multiple times. They proceeded to use the Triple Tornado, trapping the Bros. in the twister. Team Sonic repeatedly hits Mario and Luigi until the tornado dissipates. Knuckles uses Sonic and Tails as boxing gloves and hits Mario with Sonic and Luigi with Tails and Tails uses Thunder Shoot to stun Mario and Luigi. Tails used two bombs and shoved them down the throat's of the Bros and the bombs exploded, killing them. Team Sonic initiate their victory pose. Sonic: *whistles* That was cool! Tails noticed something in the distance. Tails: Hey, it's the Tornado-2! Let's fly out of here! K.O! * Knuckles tells Sonic and Tails about his fight with Crunch, Murray, DK, and Guts Man on the Angel Island. * Daisy and the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants mourn over Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. Results ( Cue ~ We Can - Sonic Heroes) Boomstick: Now my pun is no longer void! Wiz: As seen in the previous fight, Mario and Luigi were simply no match for Sonic and Tails. But what really would've determined the fight is Knuckles vs. Peach and Toad. Boomstick: There are many reasons why Knuckles would beat Peach. He's independent while Peach is dependent. Hey Peach, come back when you take care of yourself on an island from your childbirth. He's much stronger and faster. The final reason is because the only emotion powers Peach has that deal damage are rage and gloom. But those could be countered by the Hammer Punch and Thunder Arrow. Wiz: The Hammer Punch could cause Peach to stumble and lose focus due to being wobbly. The Thunder Arrow would easily counter Gloom as Peach needs to get close while Knux can attack from a distance. Boomstick: And Toad generally wasn't gonna last against Knuckles. Knuckles obviously outclassed Toad in strength. Picking up a vegetable is cute compared to smashing a huge boulder with your fist. Wiz: Toad's kicks are incredibly strong, but Knuckles has faced foes with powerful kicks, being Rouge the Bat. Boomstick: Plus, Team Sonic's been having more adventures than Team Mario. you know how Team Sonic formed in Heroes? Well, they've worked together before the events of Heroes. Such as in Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic Adventure 2. Wiz: And since Team Sonic's combo moves are executed faster, Mario and Luigi were doomed. Boomstick: Why'd they have to do that? Because they're Sonic Heroes! Wiz: The winner is Team Sonic. Trivia * Luigi calling Tails a tanooki is a reference to how Tails was originally going to be a tanooki. * Knuckles mentioning a monkey, hippo, robot, and bandicoot is a refernce to Video Game Powerhouse Battle Royale. |-|Withersoul 235= NOTE: I am well aware that Shadow and Amy aren't truly part of Team Sonic; the sole reason why they're in this fight is so that both teams have an equal amount of combatants. (5V3 < 5V5) Team Mario VS Team Sonic is a Death Battle by Withersoul 235 that will attempt to answer the long running discussion-sparking question: does Mario beat Sonic ? In order to please both sides, alternate endings will be present as well. There'll be various alternate endings; one where the losing team wins, one where it's a draw and even more endings, with other stuff happening. Team Mario Mario TBA Luigi TBA Princess Peach TBA Toad TBA Yoshi TBA Team Sonic Sonic TBA Tails TBA Knuckles TBA Amy TBA Shadow TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Team Mario wins.png|If Team Mario wins Team Sonic wins.png|If Team Sonic wins Alternate Endings TBA Polls What team do you want to win ? Mario Sonic What team do you think will win ? Mario Sonic What team do you prefer ? Mario Sonic What series do you prefer ? Mario Sonic |-| BatMario= Description In a 4 VS 4 team battle, which heroic videogame team will win? Will Mario and his friends ground pound Team Sonic's chances? Or will Team Sonic just be too fast for the 4 from the Mushroom Kingdom? Interlude Team Mario Mario (BatMario753) (Cue Super Smash Bros. Melee: Peach's Castle) Wiz: Mario, gaming's most popular icon. Boomstick: AND worst princess manager! Wiz: Mario was a star child, delivered to his parents on Yoshi's Island via a stork. Boomstick: What's a star child you may ask? Well, it's someone destined for greatness! No wonder why Wiz didn't get that title. Wiz: *Sigh* Mario's an all around happy guy who just wants to have laugh and have fun, but will be serious when he needs to be in order to save the day. Boomstick: Yeah! Whether it's saving princesses, fighting gorillas with neckties, stomping on purple mushroom aliens trying to ravage the world, playing tennis with giant squids, racing around the sewers in go-karts, or anywhere in between, Mario's one plumber you don't want to mess with! Wiz: And it's no surprise that he's gained a lot of abilities after all of his adventures. His most prominent ability is likely his jump attacks. *Jump **Used to stomp on enemies' heads to deal damage. Mario can jump up to 80 feet in Super Mario Sunshine. *Super Jump **More powerful than Mario's regular jump. *Ultra Jump **More powerful than the Super Jump. One of Mario's strongest attacks. *Spin Jump **Can deal more damage than regular jumps, stomp on spiny enemies, slow his descent, and be performed on the ground or mid-air. Mario can also utilize his spin to levitate across short distances and damage enemies as part of his spin jump-based Mario Tornado attack. *Ground Pound **Mario does a mid-air spin and slams downward butt-first. *Drill Stomp **Mario spins extremely fast mid-air and slams downward with his arms out. Faster than the Ground Pound and can even resist the winds of cyclones. Boomstick: He also uses a lot of fire attacks! Must be fun at barbecues. *Solo Firebrand **Mario sticks his hands out and charges a short-range blast of fire. *Fireball **Mario shoots a small bouncing fireball. *Giant Fire Ball **Mario shoots a bunch of fireballs in to one, creating a giant fire orb that can create shockwaves when it lands. *Fire Swing **Mario surrounds whatever he's holding with fire and slams it forwards. *Flame Orb **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of somewhat big fireballs from it that do decent damage. *Super Flame **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of big fireballs from it that do a good amount of damage. *Bursting Fireball **Mario shoots one fireball on to the ground and it bursts in to a bunch of fireballs that all go hopping along in one direction. *Ultra Flame **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of huge fireballs from it that do a lot of damage. *Fiery Metal Mario **Mario turns himself metal covered in flames and unleashes a powerful kick empowered by raging flames. Wiz: For melee combat, Mario is skilled in many different martial arts techniques. He can do powerful multi-uppercut combos, dashing slide-kick attacks, somersaulting flip-kicks, hard-hitting jabs, breakdance kicks, and more. Boomstick: This guy knows more ways to throw a punch than me! And trust me, I've thrown my fair share of punches. He also has many forms of equipment! *Hammers **Mario has many hammers. His weakest is his wooden hammer, and his strongest is his Ultra Hammer, a gold hammer made out of very tough rock. He can use his hammers to smash anything in his path, attack enemies in a multitude of ways such as hitting them from the sides or charging up a powerful hammer slam attack, and to reflect projectiles (Such as energy blasts, to fire balls, to rocks, and more) or incoming attackers *F.L.U.D.D. **A sentient backpack water nozzle from Super Mario Sunshine. It can shoot Mario many feet in to the air with water, spray water at foes and objects to slow them down or distract them (Either in streams like from a hose or in big but short blasts), spray water from below to help Mario hover as if he's using a jetpack, shoot water from the back with tons of force to propel Mario and help him go faster than his natural speed, and scan enemies to offer advice in "boss battles" and find out their entire histories like he did with Mario. However, it has a limited supply of water *Power-Ups **Mario has many power-ups at his disposal. There are too many to list, but they each give Mario at least a slight boost in strength (Except for the Mini Mushroom) and grant extra powers. Examples include the Raccoon Suit, which gives Mario a tail for attacking and flying as well as the ability to turn in to a statue, the Super Star which grants increased speed as well as invulnerability, the Mega Mushroom which gives Mario a massive strength boost as well as invulnerability and turns him huge, and the Ice Flower which lets him shoot ice balls *Mushrooms **Mario carries around mushrooms that heal him and refill his stamina once he eats one. The Max Mushroom is his most efficient, which heals all damage and completely refills his stamina. *Battle Cards and Badges **Mario wields battle cards and badges. Once Mario deals enough damage to a foe, he can activate a card or badge for different effects, like increasing any of his stats like speed or strength, damaging enemies regardless of their defense, or increasing time limits. Wiz: Of course, Mario has more than just many abilities and equipment. (Cue Mario Tennis Open: Mario Stadium) Boomstick: Yep! To back up his arsenal, he's done tons of crazy feats over the years! *Strength Feats: **Effortlessly destroys large brick structures with his bare fists alone **Casually lifted and punted a giant fortress, destroying it **Nearly dwarfs base Paper Mario in power, who could beat people empowered by Royal Stickers which had the power of all the wishes across the entire planet **Has fought against Bowser many times, who beat a clone of himself that had enough power to create a storm which would destroy the entire continent of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser himself also warped an entire planet with his power AS A BABY **Equal to Yoshi, who kicked Raphael the Raven so heard he turned in to a constellation **Defeated beings empowered by Power Stars, which have enough power to...do I really need to say anything? **Was of comparable power to Dreamy Luigi, who could manipulate entire constellations. Ironically, Luigi scales to Mario, who scales to Dreamy Luigi....Luigiception? **Could fight against Antasma alone when Dreamy Luigi got taken away, and Antasma is of comparable power to Dreamy Luigi **Could fight beings empowered by Power Stars, which create realms with multiple stars in Super Mario 64 **Could defeat King Boo, who made a realm in Dark Moon with countless stars **Could defeat the Millenium Star, which made a realm in Mario Party 3 with countless stars *Speed Feats: **Outran Koopa the Quick and Piantissimo, who were both dedicated and trained athletes who wanted nothing more than to beat Mario in a race **Outran sound based attacks **Outran cannon fire **Can spin so fast that he actually levitates **Dodged and jumped at comparable speeds to Lakithunder's lightning **Reacted and attacked at sub-relativistic speeds when being shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon which shot him around the world! **Reacted to and outran laser beams from technological sources (Ring Burner, Sentry Beam) in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D World, and Super Mario Odyssey **Can outswim black holes in Mario Party and adventure at a close proximity to them in Super Mario Galaxy **Could pilot a power star and fly it from space to the earth in only a few seconds, even causing stars to blur, in Dream Team **Could react to Bowser's meteor attacks, which could tag Starship Mario, which could travel across galaxies in short timeframes **Kept up with the Millenium Star in combat, who went from the center of the universe to Mario's in a short timeframe. In Super Mario Galaxy, it's revealed the center of the universe is 18-36 galaxies away Wiz: However, even with Mario's impressive arsenal and feats, he's not without his faults. He can be slightly brash at times, and his power ups can only take a little bit of damage before he goes back to normal. Boomstick: When your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double! Mario: Thank you so much for playing my game! Luigi Wiz: After being kidnapped by Kamek, Luigi got saved by Mario Boomstick: Only to be deemed as a sidekick! Wiz: Luigi’s been doing most of Mario's adventures without most credit… and he still loves it! He doesn't care that much Boomstick: Luigi had saved Mario twice, and that's pretty much it. Wiz: Onto his abilities, the first one, the Thunderbrand Boomstick: Among with the deadliest lighting you will met, you have a great source of power! Especially for water monsters. Wiz: Onto his Poltergeist 9000, it can trap ghosts, use great heat and under zero temperatures! Boomstick: Now onto his Power-Ups! *'Mushroom': Restores ⅓ of Luigi's health. *'Fire Flower': Doubles Luigi's Pyrokinetic powers. In DiC, the fireballs home into the target, too. *'Ice Flower': Grants Luigi Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw ice balls to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. *'Hammer Bro Suit': Clads Luigi in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at the enemies *'Propeller Helmet': Using this, Luigi can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Luigi can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. *'Tanooki Leaf': Gives Luigi a tanooki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. *'Super Acorn:'Gives Luigi a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. *'Super Bell:' Gives Luigi a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. *'Double Cherry': Clones Luigi. He carries five of them. *'Max Candy:' Completely restores Luigi's health and stamina. *'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. *'Power Flower': Grants Luigi intangibility for 25 seconds. Boomstick: While not great as Mario's, this is sure a big-ass arsenal! Wiz: Luigi’s a powerhouse, let’s explain his feats Strength, and attack potency *Fights those amped by power-stars, which can create realms that contain many stars *Also, generating this amount of energy. *Casually punted a castle, a Small City Level+ feat *Could manipulate constellations *Shattered a moon with the Poltergeist *Fought Bowser on the SMG games, who survived the collapse of the universe *Tanked a mountain-busting tornado Boomstick: And now let us list speed! Speed fets *Ran across the earth’s equator on around 15 seconds *Can react to the Bye-Bye cannon *Can jump faster than lighting *Outrun a Black Hole *Fought with the Millenium Star *Reacted to Bowser's meteors which could tag Lubba’s Spaceship Wiz: that's pretty much it so now, Luigi's a beloved sidekick that you shouldn't mess with Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, number one! Peach Toad Team Sonic Sonic (BatMario753) (Cue Sonic Colors: Tropical Resort) Wiz: Sonic is the carefree hero of his world, who always speeds to stop Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: Whether it's stopping interstellar alien amusement parks or stopping city-wrecking water monsters, Sonic can sure kick some Eggman butt! Wiz: He does this with his super fast Sonic speed, confirmed by official sources to be faster than light. Boomstick: Yep! Hell, he even remarked light speed as being slow! That's crazy! Wiz: Besides this, he has many abilities as well. *Spindash **Sonic curls up in to a ball and charges up an attack to ram an opponent at super speed *Homing Attack **Sonic does a spin attack and homes in on a target *Sonic Boost **Sonic surrounds himself in a blue aura and goes even faster than normal, allowing him to knock away opponents easily *Wind Kick **Sonic kicks and releases a blast of wind to hurt weak enemies and stun more powerful enemies *Sonic Wave **Sonic spindashes and releases a blast of damaging wind *Sonic Storm **Sonic spins in mid-air and shoots a wind blast downwards *Whirlwind **Sonic spindashes around enemies at high speeds and creates a damaging tornado *Sonic Heal **Sonic vibrates his molecules and somehow heals himself, though this does not instantly heal all damage and may take a while Wiz: And when the battle shifts to close combat, Sonic has many techniques, such as powerful kicks like the Sonic Eagle and the Axe Kick, or quick jabs like the Sonic Punch. His fighting style mainly revolves around breakdance-like attacks to deal fast but hard-hitting damage. (Cue Sonic Mania: Super Sonic Boss) Boomstick: But of course, Sonic has feats to back up his moveset. *Strength Feats: **Can break giant walls and metal robots **Defeated Perfect Chaos, a giant city destroying monster **Defeated the Egg Robo which had absorbed the energy of most of the planet **Beat Ulimate Emerl, who had enough power to destroy the entire planet **Managed to harm Dark Gaia, who wrecked an entire planet, by attacking its weak points **Regularly combats with rivals around his level of strength *Speed Feats: **Can outrun cars **Ran at mach 1 in Sonic CD **Reacted to and dodged lasers **Stated by an official source to be faster than light **Says light speed is too slow for him Wiz: But we can't forget his most powerful form: Super Sonic. Boomstick: By using the Chaos Emeralds, he can turn in to a golden super saiya-I mean super hedgehog! With more abilities, too! *Flight **Super Sonic has mastery over flight, even in space *Invulnerability **Super Sonic cannot be hurt by normal means as he is invulnerable, though he can be knocked back by attacks *Chaos Control **Super Sonic can teleport large distances and even teleport other objects using Chaos Control *Energy Blasts **Super Sonic can grab objects and charge them up with his power before releasing them at his opponents, and can even shoot gigantic blasts of golden chaos energy *Super Sonic Boost **A more powerful version of the Boost, Super Sonic zooms forward and goes even faster than usual while surrounded by a yellow aura, and he can use this to ram his opponents Wiz: And it's not just new abilities and cosmetic either, his super form is vastly superior to his base form. *Strength Feats: **Already vastly superior to his base form **Defeated Dark Gaia much more easily in this form **Superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple solar systems **Defeated Time Eater, who destroyed the space-time continuum **Defeated the Egg Wizard which was powered by the Power of the Stars, which stabilized two entire universes **Defeated Solaris, who is superior to the Egg Wizard and Time Eater, with the help of Silver and Shadow *Speed Feats: **Already vastly superior to his base form **Flew past what seems to be entire stars in his battle with the Nega Mother Wisp **Flew to and past a star cluster Boomstick: However, Sonic does have weaknesses. He's very cocky for starters, and his Super Sonic form can end against his will after he uses too much energy, or if he gets hit by a strong enough attack and the Chaos Emeralds are forced out of him. And once the Chaos Emeralds go out of him, they scatter across the world. But c'mon, those awesome sneakers make up for it, right? Sonic: What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails Knuckles Amy Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Fight intro FIGHT! K.O!!!!!!! Results Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:BatMario753 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Crossovered Death Battles